Prior to the present invention, there have existed windows sealably constructed by use of sealing rings, with bolted structure compressing the glass and compressible sealing gaskets for sealing the heretofore window glass onto the side support walls of the water-containing tank. Such arrangements have been plagued by occurances and reoccurances of leaks, together with a high cost of excessive time required in the construction and/or installation thereof.